


Truth or Dare

by therunawaypen



Series: Harry Potter Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, MWPP Era, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is out with Lily, and Peter is...well, no one quite knows. So what are Sirius and Remus to do one evening? Play Truth or Dare, while drinking, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU WRITE A WOLFSTAR FIC? (Sirius Black and Remus Lupin) but can you base it back when they’re at Hogwarts- seventh year? James has gone off with Lily and goodness knows where Peter is and Sirius gets a bottle of some kind of alcohol decides it’s a good idea to have a game of truth or dare, just with him and Remus. Everytime they don’t do the dare they have to take a shot. He dares Remus to kiss him, and he does it cause he’s drunk? Possible smut, maybe, but it’s not a must :) please please — h0wsweetthesound

Remus should have known the moment Sirius walked into the room, with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and wearing an earsplitting grin, that he would not be getting any studying done.

“What are you doing…” Remus asked halfheartedly. Honestly, even inquiring what Sirius was up to was merely formality, considering Remus himself would be dragged into the chaos.

Sirius’s grin, however impossible, grew even wider, “We’re gunna play a game!”

“And would this be a “Full Contact Wizard Chess” type of game or a “Streak through Hogwarts and see who can avoid Filch the longest” type of game?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

The grin dropped, replaced by a bewildered look, “I didn’t think of either of those…next time, though!” Sirius laughed, “We’re going to play truth or dare!”

Remus looked up from his book, “That’s rather…tame of you…”

“Well that’s why we have this!” Sirius grinned, holding up the bottle of liquor.

There really wasn’t going to be any studying being done that night…

* * *

 

“Moony, I dare you to streak in the common room.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then you gotta take a shot, Moony!”

* * *

 

“Padfoot, have you ever been in love?”

“Uhuh…”

“Oh…”

* * *

 

“Moony, have _you_ ever been in love…”

“Uh…yeah…”

“Oh…who?”

“Not your turn, Sirius.”

* * *

 

The bottle of firewhiskey was lying empty somewhere under James’s bed where it had rolled away. Both Remus and Sirius were sprawled on Remus’s bed. Sirius was wearing nothing but his boxers (after a shameless dare by Remus to strip—something Remus never would have asked if he had been sober) and Remus was wearing his tie around his head (because Sirius had deemed it mandatory once Remus was drunk).

Both were giggling and both were very drunk.

“Moony…” Sirius slurred, “Truth or Dare?”

Remus ran a hand through his hair, “Mmm, dare!” he blurt, unable to hold back the giggle that followed.

Sirius rolled onto his side, looking at Remus, “I dare you to kiss me!” the grin on his face was no less as wide as it was when he had been sober.

Now if Remus had been sober, he would have just taken the shot of firewhiskey (if there had been any left of course). But of course, there was no firewhiskey left and Remus was far from sober.

And in his alcohol addled mind, kissing Sirius was a very, very good idea.

So he did, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his friend’s, his hand reaching up and holding the back Sirius’s neck.

Sirius tasted like firewhiskey, but that was to be expected. And Remus found that his lips were incredibly soft, and he certainly wouldn’t mind kissing them for hours on end. He also loved the way Sirius’s fingers felt as they made their way through his hair, and the way Sirius felt laying on top of him. And he _especially_ loved the way he—

“What in the name of Merlin’s beard is going on here?”

Both Sirius and Remus had to stop their (absolutely fantastic) kiss to turn their attention to the doorway, where James was standing looking rather shell-shocked.

“Go away, Prongs!” Sirius whined, “Don’t be a cockblock!”

Remus couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment, wrapping his arms around Sirius’s naked waist.


End file.
